Artes meets Innocence meets Magic
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: I have nothing to say. Contains Tales of Vesperia characters. DISCONTINUED. IN PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**YaoiPrincess: Hi guys! New story underway! HPxDGM crossover! I hate myself. I know there are already hundreds of HPxDGM stuff out there, and I know my story will be a little cliché since there are already many of these types of crossovers, but please bear with me. I might also add some characters from Tales of Vesperia here and there just to change things up a bit. Thank you~!**

**Kanda: Che. Long assed speech. Can we go now?**

**Yuri: Yeah~. I'm bored!**

**YaoiPrincess: Ok ok. You guys may go.**

**Yuri: Thanks. Repede, let's go!**

**Kanda: Che.**

**YaoiPrincess: Battle maniac. Hope you can read the chapter title… -_-"**

**A/N: I am not using the book or anything for this. This is purely all improvisation. I will not be doing a certain timeline. The personalities will, of course, not change. If you don't like how I do things, then don't read. Allen will probably have his Noah powers. Yaoi will be included, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to their respective owners(J.K. Rowling, Katsura Hoshino, BandaiNamco Games).**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A boy ran quickly through the forest, panicking and panting. He took a look around his surroundings to find them unfamiliar.

"Kana, Kano? Where are you guys? Don't leave me behind!" the boy screamed, running through trees once again. A gunshot, then a scream.

"Kano!" the boy recognized. He ran towards the sound. "Kano, hang in there! I'm coming!"

As soon as the boy reached the source of the sound, he stopped abruptly, eyes wide. There, right in front of him, was a huge balloon-like monster with cannons at all sides, staring at him. Behind the monster, there was the body of Kano, or at least, that's what he thought. The body was as black as coal, maybe even darker. Then, her blackened body started crumbling, only leaving the dust and clothes. The monster flew up, and he saw another set of clothes, identical to Kano's. Those clothes were in the same state. There was a click from behind the boy, then a gunshot. The boy's body fell, blood splattering the already tainted ground, and black stars spread like chicken pox all across his skin. In a matter of seconds, his body would be in the same state as the girls'.

…...

"…So basically, this is a town of wizards, and our task is to watch over our school. Correct? Hey, Lavi!" a white haired boy poked an older red haired boy in the cheek. He pouted when the older boy gave no response. "Lavi…If you don't wake up, I'll have to call Bookman."

That got the other person up. "Ok ok! What do you need to know!"

The whitenette sighed. "I asked you if our task is to find innocence in a magic school and destroy any Akuma on sight. Correct?"

The red-head nodded, smiling. "Yup! That's correct my little Moyashi-chan! Oh! You forgot one thing though. We are also supposed to be looking after-"

"—and then he…" a girl with bushy brown hair abruptly opened the door. When she realized there were others in the compartment, she apologized quickly and turned to leave when the whitenette suddenly spoke up.

"No, it's ok. You may stay if you'd like, there's plenty of room. We don't mind at all!" he chirped happily, politely scooting over to make room, glaring at Lavi when he was about to make a move on the girl.

"Alright, thank you very much…um…"

"Allen Walker, Miss Granger…Ah!" the boy, Allen, seemed to realize his mistake for he covered his mouth with one of his gloved hands with wide eyes. The three guests appeared to be surprised as well. Good thing Lavi stepped in.

"Hi, my names Lavi. Nice to meetcha! Oh, and about Allen knowing your name, he has the yet uncontrolled ability to hear "songs" which come from the soul. The "song" is made up of the person's personality, past, and name which are known as "tunes". He can alsosee if people are compatible with each other when two "songs" intertwi-"

"Lavi! That's enough from you!" Allen said, covering the red-head's mouth. "Sorry about that. He could get carried away with explaining and sometimes explain personal stuff…"

"That's ok. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ronald or Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced.

"Hello."

"Hey! You guys not know who Harry is?!" Ron asked, surprised.

Allen cocked his head innocently, genuinely confused. "Are we supposed to?"

Hermione hit Ron on the head. "Shut up, Ron! Be nice!" She scolded.

Harry was also surprised to find that there are others who know nothing about him, but for some strange feeling, it was relieving. Then, Hermione spoke up about changing into wardrobe and so the five went their separate ways to change. After that, they regrouped in their compartment and began a little conversation amongst themselves. Lavi and Hermione talked about spells while Allen scammed the boys of their clothes playing poker. When the train arrived, the victor turned out to be Allen, who "magically" stayed fully clothed during the whole game. After that incident, they never played a game of poker with Allen ever again…

…

To say they were surprised would be an understatement. The castle was HUGE! There was a forest surrounding the school, that was called the Forbidden Forest, and none of the students ever ventured out…Except a few people like the Golden Trio and Yuri Lowell, although they were punished soon after they were found out. The five kids entered the school and separated into two groups, one group going to the great hall, and the other going to where Professor McGonegal was gathering the first years. When they reached their destination, they knew it was going to be a long year.

…

"Flynn! It's so good to see you! Where's Yuri? Let me guess. Home?" a pink-haired girl wearing a plain white dress that reached just past her knees glomped the blonde boy clad in blue military-like uniform.

"Lady Estellise! I mean Estelle! So nice to see you again too! Yes, Yuri's home again. Seems like he doesn't want to come." The blonde, Flynn, answered.

The pinkette, Estelle, giggled. "That definitely sounds like Yuri."

Flynn sighed. "Yuri will be coming after the end of winter break…as usual."

This time, it was Estelle's turn to sigh. "Yuri never changes does he? I heard he started a fight in the middle of the street!"

"That idiot…Never stops making trouble. So tired of it! So annoying! Hey Estelle," a short, spiky-haired brunette girl joined the conversation.

"Rita!" Flynn and Estelle both said at once.

"Get off me! Don't make me use Fireball!" Rita said.

"Oh, you won't use it on us. That's only reserved for Raven…although it's still not good to use it on the elderly." Estelle half scolded.

"Anyway, we're going to be late. Let's hurry up and catch a carriage to the castle." Flynn urged, and the trio climbed into the carriages and chatted their way all the way up to the castle.

**YaoiPrincess: That was a total fail…now I have a feeling this whole story's going to end in ruins. If you want, please stay tuned, but if you feel it's crappy, just tell me which parts I should make better without flames. I kinda feel it is a tiny bit confusing…my fingers are numb. I'm going.**

**Yuri: Please review. I'm bored.**

**Allen: bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

** I am sorry to say this story will be discontinued. However, I will rewrite it as a different story. I will not abandon this idea, though, so stay tuned. I am only rewriting this idea. The crossover did not work out as planned so it will be deleted. I am very sorry.**

**YaoiPrincess101**


End file.
